


an evening at the gin & yonic

by gamblignant8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/gamblignant8
Summary: Jasprose spends the evening at Earth C's most happening lesbian bar.





	an evening at the gin & yonic

A few big glugs of vodka, a splash of dry vermouth. The chitinous hands of the Prospitian barkeep worked diligently. Jasprose loved to watch people's hands at work. It tells one so much about them, she thought, as four green olives and a splash of brine made their way into the shaker. The barkeep closed her beady eyes and swayed to the music while shaking up the dirty martini. She was Jasprose's favorite barkeep at the Gin & Yonic in New New York, Earth C's hippest lesbian bar.

Once, years ago, she'd had trouble with drinking. It was one of the many failures of self-control that came with being an imperfect solitary self, instead of the practically purrfect sprite fusion she was now. She had every Rose – and quite a few Jaspers – bouncing around in her head. Robots in spaceships, ghosts in dream bubbles, drunk kids on meteors. Misery, melodrama, _boredom_.

The carapacian woman poured the drink over ice then strained it into a martini glass, slotting the olives onto a toothpick precisely. Jasprose took the drink in a fuzzy hand and shot the barkeep a wink, licking her cat lips and turning. 

A shot of salty, savory liquid courage – almost like an alcoholic sardine, she thought. Once, thoughts like those would feel as though they were coming from her "cat half." Nowadays, though, years into life on Earth C, she no longer felt like a partitioned being. As she moved through the crowds, drink poised precariously in a clawed paw and girls gawking at the flashing tendriled ^2sprite-goddess, she felt very sure that this was what the Ultimate Self was: finding absolute confidence and love for all the multitudes contained within your identity. 

Jasprose didn't see much of the other creators these days. Her other, boring-er, non-cat self was cooped up sick and not as much fun to torment as she used to be. Anyway, seeing her wife – a point-for-point copy of the woman she loved, of her first kiss – well. It was enough to make even the most self-realised kitty jealous. 

Roxy and Callie were regular social calls. But the Striders always gave her a wide berth. Terezi was good for an amerous Snapchat conversation from time to time, but Jasprose found her wild nights mostly full of mortal company. 

_Mostly_, she thought, as she picked out a pair of white ears sticking up above the crowd, and grinned her fanged, cheshire-cat smile. 

JASPROSE: Well, if it isn't magical furry night.  
JASPROSE: A two-for  
JADE: jasprose!!! its so good to see you!  
JASPROSE: The pleasure's all mine.   


Jade lifted her drink (something fruity and tropical) to her lips and smiled sweetly. Behind her, Jasprose could see a bushy white tail wagging.

JASPROSE: Decided not to stay cooped up with Strider and Vantas this evening?   
JADE: god. they never do anything. :|  
JADE: sometimes a girl just wants to have fun, you know?  
JASPROSE: Quite.   


Jasprose looked down at the table, at Jade's free hand, tapping along with the bassline of the song playing through the bar. She reached for it and put her own atop it, claws extending just enough to touch Jade's skin playfully.

JASPROSE: How about you and I have some, then?  


**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "please do jasprose at a lesbian bar"


End file.
